The Imposter
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: A strange man arrives at Hogwarts claiming that Harry Potter is his destined soul mate. Only Draco knows he's lying. Oneshot Drarry.


He arrived during supper so everyone saw him. He was tall, his head clearly visible as he pushed through various younger students. He was also quite handsome with piercing blue eyes and sandy blond hair that fell carelessly around his ears with a gentle curl. He walked straight to the head table only pausing for a moment to smile warmly at Harry as he passed Gryffindor table. He spoke softly to McGonagall, who stood abruptly and led him into the same room Harry had entered after the TriWizard Tournament.

Fifteen minutes later just as Harry was getting ready to exit the hall he was handed a note by a frightened looking second year. Showing it to his friends he stood and headed to the office Harry would forever think of as Dumbldore's. Never mind that it was his Eighth year and McGonagall was Headmistress now. Inside the office Harry found Professor McGonagall and the strange man together. McGonagall was looking very tense and was casting the stranger anxious glances instantly putting Harry on his guard as well.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for coming. I would like you to meet-"

"Philipe Martin Moreau the Third. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Harry," the man said cutting McGonagall off and placing a kiss on Harry's hand. Harry blushed violently and pulled his hand away. Philipe only smiled at him and Harry had to admit it was a lovely smile. The other man was older then him but not excessively so Harry would guess he was around twenty five.

"Nice to meet you" Harry mumbled before turning to McGonagall. "Was there something you needed Professor?"

"Well Mr. Potter- Harry it seems Mr. Moreau is. . .that is to say he is your."

"My what, Professor?"

* * *

"His MATE! Can you believe it Draco? All this time we thought Potter was just bad with the ladies but apparently on top of everything else he gets his own epic love story. . ." Pansy continued to babble but it was lost on Draco. There was a sound in the back of his head a furious rage filled screaming that made it hard to focus.

"That's impossible!" Draco exclaimed cutting off whatever stupid thing Pansy was saying. She gaped at him.

"What is?"

"That man is NOT Potter's mate. I don't know where you got your information Pansy but you're wrong," Pansy scowled at him.

"I'll have you know I got it direct from Seamus Finnigan who is Potter's dorm mate. His name is Philipe Martin Moreau the third. He attended Beauxbatons, he is 24 and he's Harry Potter's mate." Pansy informed him smugly.

"Then he's lying!" Draco snapped.

"Finnigan wouldn't lie to me. Its common knowledge he wants to shag me."

"Then this Moreau fellow is lying because he's not Potter's mate."

Pansy glared at him.

"How would you _know_ Draco?"

Draco scowled at her but didn't answer. Instead he stood and left the common room. He needed space to think away from vapid whore's he may or may not have to marry in a few years. He headed toward the entrance hall with the intention of going outside and getting some air to clear his head. Instead he was confronted with a sight that made his blood boil.

Potter was up against the wall, the imposter of a mate was leaning into him whispering softly in his ear. The worst part was Potter as Draco watched his eyes fluttered closed and a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. Draco cleared his throat pointedly causing Potter's eyes to fall open and land on him.

"Really Potter, just goes to show that no manner of heroics can make up for that muggle upbringing of yours. Please go fraternize somewhere where the rest of the student body doesn't have to watch. I think I may be ill." Potter blushed even deeper before turning and running from the hall, leaving Draco and Moreau alone. Draco watched him go and only the sound of Moreau's laughter pulled his attention back to the present.

"Dear Draco, that was rather transparent of you. Jealousy is not an attractive trait my boy."

"What are you doing here? You know he's not your mate! And how do you know my name?" Draco hissed giving a deadly glare which much to Draco's chagrin only got a smirk from the older man.

"Oh Draco there aren't many people who don't know your name and while you may not remember it we've met before. As far as what I'm doing I should think that's obvious, I'm bonding with one of the most powerful and wealthy wizards alive after all it's not as though his true mate plans to come forward and lay claim." Draco growled whipping out his wand. Philipe only smiled again. "Oh yes very threatening Draco but be careful. You wouldn't want to be caught attacking Harry Potter's mate would you? I was led to understand your parole prohibited any offensive spells."

Draco let out a feral scream and it took all he had not to punch the smug bastard right in the face. He suddenly wondered if this was how Weasley felt when faced with Draco's taunts.

"I won't let you do this to him"

"You can't stop me. Until next time Draco. I have a Gryffindor that needs seducing." Philipe called before sauntering off in the same direction Potter had gone. Draco was left seething. He no longer wanted to go outside he wanted to kill that Moreau git. It was bad enough he was lying about being Potter's mate it had never occurred to Draco that he might know about him.

Draco had to stop Moreau but he wasn't sure how. There was no way to prove a mateship until it had been rejected. When Harry rejected Moreau and Moreau didn't die that would prove he was lying but short of dosing the man with Veritaserum there was no other way. Not that Draco had a problem with drugging the other man but he was on parole, no one would believe him.

Someone might. Someone who was intelligent and very protective of Harry, if a friend of Harry's did the questioning no one would question them. Granger was smart enough to put aside her dislike of Draco in pursuit of the truth for her friend. Draco was also certain she could be trusted at least more than anyone else. Draco pivoted on the spot finally leaving the Entrance hall to head for the library.

* * *

Hermione Granger was tucked into an abandoned nook on the far end of the library. Draco had no trouble finding her; every one knew she worked back here because she told off anyone who happened to make noise near her. It was a known fact that the upcoming N.E.W.T.'s were putting Granger on edge. Her table had several different texts open in front of her and she was writing furiously as she looked from one book to another. She didn't even look up when Draco slid into the seat across from her.

"Granger." Draco said his voice firm but not loud. She jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. He saw her scan the area and finding herself alone reached for her wand. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Granger, I'm on probation I'm hardly going to attack a war hero in a bloody library." One thing Draco liked and also hated about Granger was her brain. Unlike most who might still be suspicious Granger recognized the good sense of Draco's statement and no likely thinking back on the years she'd known him knew he was telling the truth.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Her distaste as she says his name is evident and Draco wonders if maybe he's misjudged her objectivity. Regardless he has to do something so he speaks.

"That man Philipe Martin Moreau the Third is lying. He's not Potter's mate." He can tell she'd already suspected him because instead of looking surprised she narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you know?" and her tone suggests he is somehow at fault which Draco finds offensive. Can't a guy help out without being blamed?

"I know he's lying. What else do you need?"

"Are you involved in this? Is it some kind of prank you're playing?"

"No! Of course not but I know he's lying and you need to prove it so Potter can tell him to get lost." Draco exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I believe you. I admit I've wondered about Philipe but maybe you picked up on that. Are you hoping Harry rejects him and has to live with the guilt of his death?"

"Of course not! Look you said yourself you suspect him if you were any kind of friend you'd make sure he's telling the truth. I'm just trying to help!"

"But that's just it Malfoy, you never help. Never mind there is no possible way you could even know he was lying. I mean there's no way to tell other than the Veela's word and the after affects. Unless the true m-" Granger trailed off her eyes going wide. Draco shook his head quickly stumbling away from her.

"Draco are you-? Is Harry your mate?" she asked softly. Draco didn't like the way she was looking at him now. Her eyes were soft and pitying and all her suspicion had drained away. Draco scowled at her.

"Moreau is lying. Prove it so Potter can get on with his life."

"I'm not doing anything until you answer my question." Draco sighed and sunk back into the chair across from Granger.

"Yes but I have no intention of pursuing him so rest your worried mind. You must never breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Why aren't you going to pursue him?" Draco rolled his eyes of all the stupid questions.

"Promise me you will not tell a soul on your Gryffindor honor."

"Of course I won't tell anyone! Won't you die if you don't acknowledge Harry as your mate?"

Draco sighed apparently in order to get Granger to help her friend he had to undergo the Spanish inquisition.

"I assume Granger that you have researched Veela." At her nod Draco continued. "Then you will know that a Veela receives a vision and for lack of a better word impression of their future mate when they reach fifteen. They then must find and bind themselves to that person before they reach the age of 30. If they are not bound by age 30 they shall die. What you may not realize is that just because I am not with my mate does not mean I cannot marry and produce an heir provided I do so before my death."

"Wait so you'd rather die at thirty then be with Harry?" Her voice was at least incredulous showing that even she knew how stupid that sounded.

"No you stupid girl. I would rather live until thirty then die in seven days. As you know a Veela dies if their mate rejects them."

"You think Harry would reject you? He would never just let you die!"

"I don't want it like that!" Draco shouted before remembering he was in a library. Granger's eyes again widened in surprise and Draco realized he'd given away more then he meant to.

"You really are in love with him but you're always so mean. I don't understand why you didn't start being different when you realized the truth."

"Oh do use that brain of yours Granger! I realized the truth when I turned fifteen. Just months after the Dark Lord return and my father pledged our allegiance to him. If I had announced that Potter was my mate I would have been killed or worse they'd have used me to get to Potter." Draco shuddered at the thought. "And if my behavior had changed they would have thought me a traitor or a spy or both and I'd be dead anyway."

"Oh. That makes sense but then why are you still mean?" Draco sighed dragging a hand across his face not even caring how very un-Malfoylike that was. He looked at Granger she was watching him intensely like he was a puzzle she was trying to solve.

"Do you remember sixth year Granger? How you were so hung up on Weasley but he was too busy with that shrill Gryffindor?" Granger scowled at the memory but nodded none the less. "Then you know what it's like, having to look at someone that seems so perfect to you and knowing you can't have them. Knowing beyond doubts that if circumstances were just a little different you could have them and be so much better then anyone else for them but also knowing that you can never ever have them."

Granger covered her mouth as Draco met her eyes and he knew he had to look utterly miserable. He'd never talked about this before never even mentioned the ugly truth after his father had told him to hide it.

"I've been living with it for years and sometimes. Sometimes I just hate him for making me love him so much. Mostly I hate him for hating me. I hate him because I know he'll move on and find some nice witch to start the family he's always wanted."

"Hermione are you back here?" Draco twirled around at the sound of Harry's voice. He was still far off only visible by the wild black hair Draco could see sticking up over the bookshelf. He turned back to Hermione and whispered a few parting words before hurrying away.

* * *

Hermione didn't answer Harry or even look at him as he approached her. Draco Malfoy's parting words were ringing through her ears.

"_But the worst part is I love him more then I hate him. I love him so much I want him to have the witch and the kids even a pet kneazle because I want him to be happy. So get rid of Moreau."_

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry's hand on her shoulder her pulled her from her thoughts. She still wasn't sure what to think about Malfoy but she was sure of one thing. Moreau had to go and she knew just who could help.

"I need to go see Professor McGonagall,"

Hermione was already out of the library by the time Harry caught up with her.

"Hermione wait! I really need to talk to you." Hermione slowed and turned to face her best friend. His eyes were worried and his lips were pulled into a thin line.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I-I'm not sure I believe Philipe. Is there any way to tell for sure? It's just . . . I dunno it just doesn't feel right you know?" Hermione smiled at her friend, he really was so much more perceptive then people gave him credit for.

"I know Harry that's why we're going to see McGonagall."

Hpdmhpdm

Harry was feeling tense. He along with Philipe and Hermione were all sitting in McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall had just handed Philipe the tea laced with Veritaserum. She'd asked him here to discuss the bonding ritual that was set two take place two months from now at least that is what he thought. They all watched at Philipe sipped his tea and his eyes began to haze.

"What?" he began to ask as he felt it hit his blood stream before trailing off as it took over. McGonagall got straight to the point.

"What is your name?"

"Philipe Martin Moreau the Third."

"Is Harry James Potter your mate?"

"No," Harry breathed in sharply such a small word to hold so much deceit.

"Why did you come here and present yourself knowing you were not his true mate?"

"I knew no one would challenge me."

"Why did you believe that?"

"I learned that Harry Potter's true mate would not pursue him. I chose to do so in his stead."

"My true mate?" Harry asked but Hermione shushed him.

"How did you learn that his True Mate would not pursue him?" Hermione asked.

"Overheard him talking with his father, years ago. They didn't say a name but it was easy to figure out."

"Who is my true mate?" Harry asked and was surprised as Hermione quickly shot a silencio so Harry could only see his lips move to answer. He turned to his friend.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione shifted and McGonagall stared at her as well.

"Yes Miss. Granger; why don't you want us to learn Harry's true mate?"

Hermione shifted under their combined stares and quickly she began to fold.

"I already know who it is. He came to me and told me that Moreau was lying and that I needed to prove it. He made me promise not to tell who he is."

"When did this happen?" Harry demanded wanting to know how long Hermione had been keeping secrets.

"Just today in the Library he came up to me."

"Who is it?" Harry asked only just holding in the urge to shout. He had a mate someone who was perfect for him. Someone who wasn't a total twat like Philipe.

"I told you Harry I promised to keep it a secret! I'm sorry!"

"Why would he want to keep it a secret? Are you saying my own soul mate doesn't want me?" Harry felt the whole world crashing down around him. He had a soul mate someone to spend his life with and build a family and they didn't want him.

"No Harry, he thinks you'll reject him."

"I would never-"

"I know Harry and I told him but he said he doesn't want it like that. He said he wants you to be happy with someone you want to be with."

"What if I want to be with him? Shouldn't I get to decide?"

"You should Harry but if you decide no he dies." Hermione's eyes were wide and apologetic. Harry sighed and turned to Professor McGonagall who had been quietly observing their argument.

"Are we done? I want to go lie down."

"Of course. I'll call the Auror's and have Mr. Moreau taken away."

Hpchhpch

Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron. Hermione was up in her room having fled there when Harry refused to speak to her. He knew it wasn't really her fault. He didn't want her to break a promise but he was desperate to know the truth.

"Well think about it mate, she'll want to tell the fellow what happened with Moreau right? Just wait till she goes out and follow her under your cloak."

* * *

Draco was slouched over a text in the Library. Not that he would admit to slouching anywhere. He was pretending to read only pretending because he couldn't get his conversation with Granger out of his head. He'd been pushing his mate to the back of his mind for years. Alternately loving and hating him while at the same time furiously trying to hide his conflicted feelings. He'd never attempted to verbalize them and now that he had he couldn't stop running over Harry in his head.

He realized whole new things he liked about Harry but hadn't thought about before and he was going utterly mad. Which at least explained the relief he felt up on seeing Granger, he'd have to be crazy to find even her company a better alternative to his thoughts. She approached him cautiously like he was a wild animal that she expected to attack her.

"Malfoy" she said coming to stand across from him. Looking down at his slouching form and causing him to straighten up.

"Granger fancy seeing you again so soon."

"I thought you should know, we dosed Moreau with Veritaserum and he confessed to lying. He said he overheard you and your father talking about your mate years ago and figured out it was Harry."

"Did he name me?" Draco asked feeling a mix of anxiety and excitement at the thought of finally getting an answer from Potter but Granger shook her head.

"He started to but I silenced him. Harry knows his true mate is at Hogwarts though and that I know. Are you sure you won't consider approaching him? He may surprise you."

"Surprise me with the speed he can throw a hex maybe. I'm glad to hear the imposter is gone. Keep your silence Granger and good day." Draco stood and grabbing his bag left the library quickly. He didn't want to stay there and listen to Granger's list of reasons Draco should just be 'honest'.

With the way Draco was rushing it really wasn't surprising he didn't hear the beat of footsteps behind him. He didn't even have a chance to brace himself when someone tackled him to the floor. He struggled to escape but only ended up pinned both arms above his head with his attacker straddling his waist. Draco continued to struggle until he started to feel a little silly and finally looked at his attacker.

Wide green eyes behind awkward glasses, tousled black hair and a huge grin, Harry Potter was looking down at him.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked sneering heavily but Potter just grinned wider.

"I'm your mate. You're in Love with me." Draco wanted to deny it but the veela in him wouldn't allow it. Not when his mate was right there smelling amazing and smiling down. He couldn't lie to him so instead he sighed heavily and banged his head against the floor.

"You're note even going to deny it?" Harry asked sounding surprised.

"There is no point in me denying it. I don't know why you couldn't have just left it alone."

"Draco"

"I had no intention of ever bothering you."

"Draco"

"I could have lived a short but fulfilling life"

"DRACO!"

"What Potter! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people while they're speaking?" Draco glared at Harry who didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"Sorry it's just." Harry paused and Draco noticed he had a rather odd look in his eyes. Harry started to lean forward shifting his weight to his hands as he leaned down. So close Draco could see the scratches on his glasses and then Draco's eyes fluttered closed as Harry kissed him. Harry's soft lips gently brushed Draco's hesitant at first but quickly becoming more insistent as Draco responded. After what felt like an eternity but probably wasn't Harry pulled back with a warm smile and said

"I've wanted to do that since third year."

The End

* * *

Author's note: just a little something I couldn't not write. Please review. :)


End file.
